Whitmore College
Whitmore College is the college which Jenna attended and it is also the same college that Elena, Caroline and Bonnie have attended. Whitmore is the college where Sheila Bennett taught Occult Studies. The institution was seen for the first time in The Five. It is one of the main settings in Season Five, Season Six, and partially Season Seven. Inner locations |-|Class Room= Alaric's classroom is a classroom in Whitmore College where Alaric taught Occult Studies until he transferred to Dallas University. Appearances ;Season 6 *''I'll Remember'' *''Welcome to Paradise'' *''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' *''The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get'' ;Season 7 *''Never Let Me Go'' *''This Woman's Work'' *''Requiem for a Dream'' (dream) Tvd601hd_0398.jpg Tvd601hd_0401.jpg Tvd601hd_0412.jpg 603-034~Elena~Stefan.jpg Tvd605_0282.jpg Tvd605_0344.jpg Tvd605_0345.jpg Tvd605_0785.jpg Tvd606_1667.jpg Tvd702_0249.jpg 6X05-37-AlaricStefan.jpg 6X06-73-Alaric.jpg 7X02-10-Alaric.jpg 2017-02-08_Alaric_Classroom-Mary_Otto-Twitter.jpg |-|Dormitories= The Student Lounge is a location at Whitmore College. Friendsgiving was here. Appearances ;Season 6 *''I Alone'' *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' ;Season 7 *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' *''Cold as Ice'' ;Gallery 6X08-14-ElenacCaroline.jpg 6X08-11-ElenaCaroline.jpg 6X08-36-Tyler.jpg 6X08-53-ElenaJoTylerLukeLivLiam.jpg ---- Elena, Caroline and Bonnie's Dorm Room is a location at Whitmore College. Originally they had intended to share with Bonnie, but they were surprised by the appearance of another roommate named Megan. Later when Bonnie became The Anchor to The Other Side she joined in this room with Elena and Caroline, until Elena went to slumber as a result of Kai's spell. ;Gallery Caroline and Elena's Dorm Room.jpg Elena and Caroline 5 TVD 5x01.jpg Elena and Caroline's Dorm Room TVD 5x01.jpg Megan 2 TVD 5x01.jpg|Bathroom Elena and Caroline's Dorm Room TVD 5x02.jpg |-|Offices= Professor Shane's office is located at Whitmore College. He kept many of the artifacts from his collection and spent much of his time here, and some of the times with Bonnie. ;Appearances *''The Five'' *''The Killer'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''Because the Night'' ;Visitors *Bonnie Bennett *Hayley Marshall *Connor Jordan *Stefan Salvatore *Rebekah Mikaelson *Caroline Forbes *Niklaus Mikaelson ;Gallery TVD 410A 0148-0155ra.jpg-d1a51fe4-t3.jpg|Bonnie and Shane in his office Thefive4.jpg|Shane in Office VD410HD 0990.jpg|Shane's Office 405 - 0004.jpg TVD405A 0112b.jpg-e596e3fa-t3.jpg Haley in shanes office.jpg 405 - 0003.jpg ---- Professor Saltzman's office is located at Whitmore College. Appearances ;Season 6 *''Yellow Ledbetter'' *''The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get'' *''I Alone'' *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' ;Season 7 *''Mommie Dearest'' *''Postcards from the Edge'' ;Visitors *Elena Gilbert *Matt Donovan *Caroline Forbes *Damon Salvatore *Josette Laughlin *Lorenzo St. John *Bonnie Bennett *Nora Hildegard *Mary Louise ;Gallery Normal_tvd602_1691.jpg 6X06-10-Elena.jpg 6X06-21-MattCarolineAlaric.jpg 6X06-23-MattCaroline.jpg 6X06-40-Damon.jpg 6X06-43-Damon.jpg 6X09-5-AlaricStefanDamon.jpg 6X09-48-AlaricJo.jpg 6X17-51-EnzoAlaric.jpg 6X17-50-Alaric.jpg |-|Scull Bar= Scull Bar is a location at Whitmore College. Olivia Parker worked here as a bartender. Whitmore Hospital's Fundraiser Party was held here. Appearances ;Season 5 *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''Man on Fire'' ;Season 6 *''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' *''The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get'' *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''Fade Into You'' *''I Alone'' *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' *''Prayer For the Dying'' *''The Downward Spiral'' *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' *''I Never Could Love Like That'' ;Season 7 *''Best Served Cold'' *''Mommie Dearest'' *''Cold as Ice'' *''Postcards from the Edge'' ;Gallery Whitmorecafé01.png Whitmorecafé02.png Whitmorecafé03.png Whitmorecafé04.png 6X05-116-TylerLiv.jpg 6X05-117-TylerLiv.jpg 6X07-54-ElenaDamonLiam.jpg 6X08-80-LivTyler.jpg 6X09-61-KaiLiv.jpg 6X10-18-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X10-20-ElenaDamon.jpg Sculloutside.png 6x16-scull01.png 6X17-4-EnzoCaroline.jpg 6X18-28-Caroline.png 6X18-75-CarolineMattTyler.png 712-132-Nora-Mary.jpg Faculty Students 6x04-04.jpg|Elena Gilbert (Formerly)|link=Elena Gilbert 4x14 Caroline Down the Rabbit Hole.jpg|Caroline Forbes (Formerly)|link=Caroline Forbes Liv.png|Liv Parker †|link=Olivia Parker Luke-Student.png|Luke Parker †|link=Lucas Parker 86437c128638508550f26420b3403e0ade53fd.jpg|Tyler Lockwood † (Formerly)|link=Tyler Lockwood Bonnie-S5-New.png|Bonnie Bennett (Formerly)|link=Bonnie Bennett Aaron.png|Aaron Whitmore †|link=Aaron Whitmore Jesse_TVD_5x01_jpg.jpg|Jesse †|link=Jesse Megan.png|Megan King †|link=Megan King JennaSomm.png|Jenna Sommers † (Formerly)|link=Jenna Sommers Graysongilbertfamilytree.png|Grayson Gilbert † (Graduated)|link=Grayson Gilbert Miranda.png|Miranda Sommers-Gilbert † (Graduated)|link=Miranda Sommers-Gilbert 601-7-Liam.png|Liam Davis|link=Liam Davis Nora7x01.jpg|Nora Hildegard †|link=Nora Hildegard Nina-dobrev-katherine.jpg|Katherine Pierce † (in Elena's Body)|link=Katerina Petrova Staff Rudy_Hopkins.png|Rudy Hopkins † (Former Board Member)|link=Rudy Hopkins Dianne Freeman.png|Dianne Freeman † (Former Head of Campus Security)|link=Dianne Freeman Wesmaxfieldd.jpg|Wes Maxfield † (Former Professor of Microbiology)|link=Maxfield 6X04-39-Jo.jpg|[[Josette Laughlin] † (Former Professor of Medicine)|link=Josette Laughlin Sheila_bennett.png|Sheila Bennett † (Former Occult Studies Teacher)|link=Sheila Bennett Atticus.PNG|Atticus Shane † (Former Occult Studies Teacher)|link=Atticus Shane Alaric-scoop.png|Alaric Saltzman (Former Occult Studies Teacher)|link=Alaric Saltzman Unknown.jpg|Dowling and Markus (English professors)Mentioned by Bonnie in Cold as Ice|link= Trivia *Stefan's last name in the show was originally going to be "Whitmore" because it sounded American. Although, it was kept as "Salvatore" instead, which is Stefan's surname in the novels and Italian for "Savior". *In the books, Dalcrest College was created mainly for the guardians, as well as for Elena, Stefan, Damon, Meredith, Zander, Bonnie, Matt, the Original Pack and other supernatural beings and humans. In this place, Klaus, Katherine and the Old Ones' servants were resurrected. *In TV Series, Damon goes with Elena and Bonnie to visit Whitmore College to learn more about supernatural beings. Because the Guardians, Phantoms, Kitsune, and other characters have not appeared, it is not known if the Whitmore College is a special place for the supernatural world. *Whitmore College is a few hours away from Mystic Falls. *In Miss Mystic Falls, one of the escorts is named Bartholomew Whitmore. It's possible he is related to the founders of the school. *The secret society on campus is called Augustine. *The college was first mentioned by Jenna in Season Two, when she was mad at Alaric and Elena for keeping Isobel a secret so she went away there to write her thesis. *During Season Four and Season Five, there have been some main and recurring characters have visited or remained the Whitmore University without being students or staff members: Hayley Marshall, Connor Jordan, Rebekah Mikaelson, Silas, Qetsiyah, Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, Jeremy Gilbert, Tyler Lockwood, Katherine Pierce, Nadia Petrova, Lorenzo. *ΖΜΦ is one of the fraternities or sororities. They hosted a party in I'll Remember. Gallery Whitmore-Collage-Library.png|Whitmore College set (Season 4) Whitmore-Collage-Campus.png|Whitmore College Campus Whitmore-Collage-Atticus.png|Classroom in Whitmore College Whitmore-Collage-Damon-and-Elena.png|Whitmore College Campus Whitmore-Collage-Frat-House.png|Frat House at Whitmore College WhitmoreCollegecampus.png|Damon's car at Whitmore College Whitmore.jpg|Whitmore scene Whitmore College Sign.jpg|College Sign whitmore house|The Whitmore House on the Whitmore College campus. Whitmore TVD 5x02.jpg Whitmore 2 TVD 5x02.jpg Whitmore TVD 5x05.jpg Carolinewes5x06.jpg Handle with Care (5).jpg Handle with Care (4).jpg Handle with Care (3).jpg free-people-medallion-print-cotton-tank-top-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery.png Wes 2 TVD 5x02.jpg 6X17-42-Stefan.jpg Dorm6x01.png References See also Category:Locations Category:Community Location Category:Schools and Universities Category:Whitmore Family Category:Locations outside of Mystic Falls